


Drabble: Aerials

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-07
Updated: 2003-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: System of a Down - Aerials In The Sky</p><hr/><p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Aerials

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: System of a Down - Aerials In The Sky
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Boromir wishes he was a bird and could fly. At least it would be a unique talent. Among the Fellowship, he felt redundant. Aragorn was a human, could use a sword (and a bow, to boot), and was nobility. Aragorn represented both the Numenoreans and the monarchy. What use, then, was there for Boromir?

He had joined the Fellowship to represent Gondor - a lie. He had joined for the one that represented Gondor's dreams, to see if the usurper would live up to his claim.

But what use is there for a Steward at the Return of the King?


End file.
